


I Wanted You To Feel The Same

by sexbornpoison



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or when Hunter Clarington learns what it means to be a bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted You To Feel The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Radio Dept.'s "Pet Grief" album. Also, finally I've popped my Kunter cherry!

“Sebastian, a word.”

Not for the first time, Hunter Clarington wanted to punch the smug grin that made its way on his best friend’s face. The tall boy stopped in front of the Captain of the Warbler’s desk, crossing his arms.

“Tell me Kurt Hummel’s coffee order.”

As expected, the grin was quick to turn into a perplexed expression and before Hunter could open his mouth, Sebastian was back smirking even harder. He kept his composure, though he wished he didn’t leave Clarence in his dorm room to keep from clenching his fists too hard. He narrowed his eyes at Sebastian who deemed his desk as a perfectly acceptable spot to sit half his ass on.

“I knew you’ve always wanted to bend Kurt over this desk of yours and fuck him until the entire population of Westerville is well aware that we do, indeed, have a soprano.”

Fine, so he did. But only Kurt needed to know that.

“You’re also aware that people would actually like you a lot more if you’d quit turning every situation into something sexual?”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Sebastian quipped. The young man slid off his desk and made his way slowly towards the exit, still grinning from ear to ear. “His order’s a non-fat mocha. I want all the dirty details by Thursday – if you can convince him that you aren’t as creepy as everyone knows you to be and that, more importantly, there are other guys who’re actually interested in him besides pat-on-the-back-Blaine. If you need the rest of the weekend then be my guest, but I’ll want to know if Kurt’s really the type to fuck you even when he’s bottoming-“

“Out. Now.”

He wished all the frustration from the last few weeks would go as swiftly as Sebastian had left the room but the sound of the door shutting only echoed the fact that yet another person had leverage against him. He was only grateful that Sebastian hadn’t asked for an explanation – he did give what he thought was an impressive introduction.

He likes girls, really. He’d never found it difficult to browse through and stream porn and imagine himself right there with the woman. He still looks forward to when the Warblers are invited to perform for the Crawford Country Day girls and impressing some enough to get him numbers has always been a priority.

But then there’s Kurt.

In hindsight, there’s also Sebastian (it’s usually when Sebastian was dancing that Hunter would catch himself staring too long to be considered as him observing for constructive criticism and rather him ogling the way the young man moved) but since the former transferred in the middle of the semester Hunter’s kept a watchful eye on him because Kurt is a Warbler and the Warblers were his _men_.

Yes, Kurt was a guy. Yes, he likes girls.

But he also likes Kurt (and Sebastian) and he’s had thoughts of taking Kurt out on a date too many times – the way he’s thought about taking girls out on dates too.

And Sebastian, as much of an asshole the guy could be, has brought him a step closer in turning those thoughts into reality. He’ll let the Warblers wonder how on earth he ended up choosing Sebastian’s suggestion of Whistle for Sectionals in lieu of his gratitude.

 

* * *

 

He tries to ignore the flash of fear on Kurt’s face when he asks the boy to stay after the following rehearsal. He can’t blame Kurt for displaying anxiety, even after Blaine Warbler gives Kurt a reassuring pat on the back (Sebastian was apparently spot on about that). Kurt had been one of the unfortunate witnesses to when Hunter had a tiny disagreement, if he’d say so himself, in the Lima Bean. (Seriously, who even liked Splenda anyway?)

“You wanted to see me, Captain?” Kurt asks when they’re finally alone in the rehearsal room. He’s clutching the strap of his messenger bag too tight and he stands a bit too far for Hunter’s liking.

“Just Hunter.” He gives Kurt what he realizes to be the first genuine grin he’s ever sent the boy and he feels his self-assurance dwindle just slightly when Kurt doesn’t seem to visibly loosen up.

“Okay. Hunter.”

In addition to the firsts he’s suddenly coming up with in his head between him and Kurt, hearing Kurt acknowledge him directly by his name reinforces that yes, he definitely has a massive crush on this boy and he’ll be damned if that’s the last time his name rolls of Kurt’s tongue when he can do something about it.

“Kurt. Okay. You’re on your free period and I happen to be on mine as well. We should... hang out.” (Hang out? What the fuck Clarington, get your shit together!)

“How do you know I’m on my free period?” Kurt asks, tilting his head.

“I had Jeff tell me.”

Panic begins and set alarms off his head when Kurt turns even paler than usual. Was it wrong for him to make sure that he had schedules figured out to make life easier?

Kurt opens his mouth, leaving it hanging and Hunter’s eyes widen in anticipation (He cannot think about how delectable those lips would look after he’s bruised them with his own or how they’d look wrapped around his cock at a time like this).

“Y-you can just- just ask me next time, Hunter.”

He nods at that. It wasn’t a horribly difficult request to ask of him.

“So... do you want to hang out with me?” he asks.

Kurt nods back at him slowly, his expression no longer anxious but instead curious. It looked as if progress will be slower than he’d hope it to be but, to his own surprise, it was something he wanted to get used to.

 

* * *

 

 He returns to his dorm a few hours later, falling face first on his bed and the bounce it sets off shakes Clarence from his slumber. He frowns at his white feline but apparently the cat had been having that good of a nap to be bothered to provide comfort for him.

The date (never mind that technically, it hadn’t been a date) hadn’t been that bad but in all honestly, it hadn’t been good either. That wasn’t enough for Hunter Clarington.

He knows he and Kurt hadn’t exactly shared a conversation prior to that afternoon but he hadn’t thought that it’d be a problem. The girls he had been on dates with before didn’t seem to mind that most of the talking came from them while he smiled, nodded and laughed at the appropriate times.

They ended up getting drinks from the private coffee shop inside Dalton (rehearsal ended close to dinnertime so heading out was out of the question) but they had been nearly wordless and he hadn’t been sure if it were his nerves or his frustration that kept him from opening his mouth when he wanted to. They didn’t go past their small chat of how they felt about the curriculum or how the Warblers were looking very much prepared for Sectionals and that was it. Several times Hunter had thought of asking Kurt why he transferred but he did have enough tact to know that it was something very personal for Kurt.

He always wondered what Kurt thought of him especially after he realized and accepted that he was attracted to the boy. Did Kurt think he was attractive too? Did Kurt understand that he really couldn’t fucking stand the taste and idea of Splenda? Did Kurt think he was doing his job as Captain of the Warblers?

He hated how he could be in total command of an all-boys show choir yet none of that bravado was present over what should have been his date with Kurt. He turns to his side and scratches behind Clarence’s ear, the cat purring in what he suspects is forgiveness for the rude awakening.

“I’ll get it right tomorrow, Mr. Puss.”

 

* * *

 

 Kurt continues to look bewildered sitting next to Hunter inside the library, to Hunter’s dismay. Granted, he hadn’t exactly asked if Kurt would mind having company before he dragged a chair right next to Kurt’s and opened the book he snatched from one of the shelves on a random page.

But the library was perfect for him to spend time with Kurt without making himself look like an idiot. From where he sat he could sniff the surprisingly pleasant scent wafting off of Kurt and his peripheral vision allowed him a view of the boy’s extremely lovely profile. He spotted Sebastian making his way to their table, prompting him to glare daggers at the taller boy and warn him away. Sebastian shrugs, turning on his heel and that brings a moment of relief for him. He turns to check on Kurt and finds him staring at Hunter curiously.

“That scarf is from Marc Jacobs’ fall collection,” Kurt remarks.

“Indeed, it is.” Okay, this was a start. He smirks, tugging at the accessory wrapped neatly around his collarbones.

“How on earth did you get that this early? It’s not even available on their website,” his companion sighs, his blue (or was it gray? It looked green when they were having coffee yesterday) eyes scanning his clothing in awe.

“I have my... connections,” Hunter reasons. He decides right there and then that he never wants to see the look on Kurt’s face that moment – not while he’s around. The soprano visibly deflated, his expression all too familiar to Hunter. He’d know all about wanting things he can’t have.

“And I want you to have it,” he offers. He unwraps the clothing and hands it over to Kurt, whose jaw was hanging open adorably.

“This is a really cruel joke if it ever was one.”

“And luckily for you, it isn’t. So take it.” He drapes the scarf around Kurt, who hadn’t moved an inch, and ties it at the front. Kurt glances down and fingers over the fabric gently, mouthing “oh my god” and he hugs himself, keeping the garment closer to his body.

“I can’t believe this just happened,” Kurt exclaims, flashing the grin that showed his teeth (a smile that he’d like to believe no Warbler has had the privilege of seeing). Kurt shifts on his seat, facing Hunter and Hunter can’t help but return the grin.

“You have officially become my favorite person here in Dalton, Hunter Clarington.”

The grin doesn’t leave his face for the rest of that week (to the horror and/or amusement of the Warblers).

 

* * *

 

 They spend more time together outside of Warbler practice after that afternoon in the library and it delights Hunter that Kurt seemed to relax around him, unfazed by Hunter joining him in activities he was preoccupied with. He still doesn’t know why Kurt transferred and he hasn’t talked about his family’s expectations from him but that’s fine with him. As much as he really wants to do dirty things with Kurt, there was a comfort he didn’t realize he wanted from getting to know more about his crush.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t get nervous, though he’d never admit that to anyone. Conversation flows smoothly between them but on occasion, he’d wonder if Kurt really was as interested in what he had to say as he looked.

It also doesn’t help that Kurt was seemingly too close to Blaine and as bizarre as it may be, he got the feeling that there was more to the snarky exchanges between Kurt and Sebastian than both teens let on, or realize.

Still, he got the Warblers under his lead (despite some unfavourable debacles) and Kurt was ditching more and more coffee “dates” with Blaine to spend time with him and to Hunter’s amusement, Sebastian didn’t seem too pleased about his growing relationship with Kurt.

He was on the right track as far as he was concerned and if Kurt was comfortable enough to fall asleep in the middle of reviewing for a History test on Hunter’s bed, with Hunter right next to him, then he was getting very close to what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

 The next time he sees Kurt is when the boy wakes him up with his standard coffee order (no Splenda, of course) on a Saturday morning and while he’s gotten used to having coffee brought to him by Kurt, it’s the first time Kurt makes this gesture so early in the morning – or so he thought.

“Wake up, Captain,” the tone behind the words lets Hunter know Kurt’s only teasing and he watches Kurt place the cup on his bedside table. He decides to let the nickname slide if only because he wasn’t entirely awake but something else was.

“Thanks,” he nods towards the coffee, the steam pouring out inviting him to take sip but that would require him to move and possibly draw Kurt’s attention towards the massive tent on the blanket covering his lower half.

“Are you ok? You overslept,” Kurt murmured, sitting on his bed. The proximity and the fact that Kurt was dressed down in the tightest jeans he’s ever seen and a light blue shirt that revealed more skin than he was used to had his dick twitching and he really wasn’t sure if Kurt would appreciate that.

“I never oversleep. It’s-“

“Almost noon,” Kurt finishes for him, glasz eyes fixed on his face and he’s not sure if should feel relieved or offended that he hasn’t caught Kurt chancing a glance at his bulge.

“That can’t be... this never happens,” Hunter murmurs, frowning at the digits glaring at him from his phone.

“Nothing wrong with sleeping in every once in a while,” Kurt starts, silencing Hunter of his protest by joining him on the bed, lying down on his side facing Hunter. He frowns when he takes note of Hunter’s pursed lips and wide eyes, leaning up on one elbow.

“Is something wrong? I thought you didn’t mind having me-“ He began to move away and Hunter gripped his arm, keeping Kurt steady.

“No! No, you’re always welcome here, but, listen, Kurt,” Hunter sighs, locking eyes with Kurt for a second before directing them to where he was still painfully hard.

“ _Wow_ , oh um, _wow_ , okay,” Kurt stutters, shuffling off the bed and standing in front of Hunter, eyes darting quickly between his face and his bulge and he already misses how Kurt had been so close to him and he really is _gone_ for this boy. “I’m sorry, I’ll just go-“

“It’s not your fault,” Hunter assured him (well, it _mostly_ was Kurt’s fault). He gets off his bed, standing in the middle of the room with nothing but sweatpants. Yes, he’s not wearing underwear. Yes, his erection was standing tall and proud. Yes, Kurt just bit his lower lip, not even bothering to look at Hunter in favour of raking his eyes over his bare chest, down his abs, and finally at his crotch. Yes, Hunter really likes that Kurt has lost all coherence.

“Why don’t I meet you in half an hour for lunch at that Italian place you really like?” Hunter offers.

Kurt nods quickly, backing away slowly towards the door and leaves the room after voicing his approval that sounded more like a moan. Yes, he really wants Kurt.

 

* * *

 

 “I still don’t understand why you like coming here,” Hunter commented, wiping his chin with a napkin. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly across Hunter, taking another bite from the cheesecake (which was at least decent).

“You might if you try this,” Kurt pushed the plate towards Hunter. He frowns at the plate, eyes narrowed at the dessert and looks up in time to catch Kurt suck cream off of his ring finger.

Yeah. Okay. Kurt could get him to try anything if he’d suck his finger in front of Hunter.

He takes a bite and shrugs. He has half a mind to tell Kurt it’d taste better if he licked them off of Kurt but he’ll save that for when they’re comfortable about sex, or at least, when Kurt’s comfortable because he’s pretty much ready to whip his dick out if Kurt kept eating cream from his fingers.

“I’m just saying, I could cook pasta better than what they serve here,” Hunter brags.

“There’s nothing you can’t do, hmm?” Kurt scrunches his face and chuckles.

He can’t kiss Kurt right that very second but he really, really wants to. He leans forward, he has Kurt’s eyes on him and there has never been a better time to ask, or at least start.

Kurt puts his fork down and does the honors.

“I’m really glad I have this with you, Hunter,” Kurt whispers. He watches Kurt rearrange his used utensils in interest for a moment and rests his chin on a closed fist. Things were finally falling into place and he’s barely had to say much. He was getting this right and he couldn’t wait to tell Clarence that Kurt’s finally his boyfriend.

“It means so much to me that a straight guy like you is someone I’d genuinely call a friend,” Kurt explains further.

What?

“What?” Hunter voices out.

“Um,” Kurt stutters, “I’ve never really had a guy treat me like just another guy. I know I prefer hanging out with girls but that doesn’t mean I identify as one. I’m still a guy but...”

“Kurt?” Hunter chokes out, prompting him to continue.

“But I’ve never been someone’s bro. Because I’m effeminate. Gay men like Blaine and... and Sebastian,” Kurt sighs, slouching on his seat, “They get to have ‘bros’ because of what ‘type’ of gay men they are. The guys back in McKinley have known me longer than Blaine and Sebastian but they get to be included in bro time and I... don’t.”

Hunter snatches Kurt’s glass of water and drains it. He gets the feeling that he would have finished it even if it were dissolved with Splenda just so he’d have something to do.

“But I have you to thank,” Kurt continues, “for being comfortable around me. For treating me no differently. For being the first guy to be a bro to me and mean it.”

Kurt reaches for his hand across the table and squeezes it.

“For being you when you’re with me.”

In his ideal world, he’d be bringing Kurt’s hand to his lips and kiss every knuckle before thanking him for the date. He’d drive them back to Dalton where he’d call for an emergency Warbler meeting just to announce that he and Kurt are an item. He’d take them back to his dorm room and reintroduce Kurt to Clarence as his boyfriend and go as far as Kurt wanted after cuddling in his bed.

Instead, he turns their hands over into a handshake and grips Kurt’s hand firmly.

“To being bros, Kurt Hummel.”

 

* * *

 

 “So, in case you wanted to know, Kurt totally does the fucking even when he’s bottoming.”

He looks up from his college applications scattered over his desk to find Sebastian already lounging on his bed. He’s never seen Sebastian look so smug. He’s also never realized how far he could feel his heart sink at the revelation.

“I didn’t realize that Blaine was the type to kiss and tell.”

“Blaine?” Sebastian scoffs, sitting up to shake his head at Hunter. “I’m giving you first-hand information, Hunt.”

There’s a flash of white as Clarence pounces away in alarm from Hunter standing up in record time to punch Sebastian squarely on the jaw.

“What the fuck, Seb? You’re my best friend!” Hunter snarls, looking down at Sebastian who was struggling to get back on his feet.

“I thought Kurt was your best friend. You know, with the whole ‘bro’ thing?” Sebastian sneered back, wiping the side of his mouth with his sleeve.

He grabs the mug perched at the corner of his table, the same mug Kurt had given him - his way of saying thank you to Hunter after Hunter accompanied Kurt at the mall and carried his shopping bags, and hurls it where it smashes against the wall near his closet.

“Get out!” he roars. Sebastian tugs his blazer, buttoning the front before turning to leave his room quickly.

He walks back to his desk, flipping through the papers with trembling fingers and finds his application form to NYU. He remembers Kurt bouncing on his heels and clapping his hands, flooded with joy after Hunter shows him that he’s considered New York as an option after high school.

When a few words begin to smudge from a drop of water he swears was from the ceiling and not his eyes, he closes his fist on the paper over and over until he had nothing on his hand but a paper ball.

He looks down and spots Clarence eyeing him curiously and drops the ball, watching as the feline starts to play with it.

“I’ll get it right, Mr. Puss.”


End file.
